HPWoW : Rise of the Wizard King
by Mateos
Summary: Harry Potter after struggling to put an end to his nemesis Voldemort and to achieve freedom, ends up getting it courtesy of his foe as he is banished to the world of Azeroth by a spiteful and withering Voldemort.Will he finds his freedom?Will he runaway and abandon the responsibilities thrust upon him?Watch as Harry grows from an immature teenager to the powerful Wizard King.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft Franchise**

**AN**

**First of all some warnings :**

**My first language is not English, I don't have a beta so there will be lot of mistakes, cringe worthy dialogues etc… Feel free to avoid this story if you don't like it.**

**Very very very slow updates, like may take 3 to 4 months for next chapter.**

**Haven't decided on the overall pairing, but as always is the case with my stories, it will be a harem. But pairings will happen down the line as in after the first arc. For now Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore are the only harem candidates that have been confirmed so far, others are undecided.**

**Rest of the AN is at the end of chapter.**

**So if you are still reading this story, thank you very much and review please.**

**AN**

* * *

Harry Potter was calm even though chaos reigned around him. Many skirmishes, both small and large took place in and around him. Wizards and witches fought each other, ideals clashed, the need for survival taking precedence over petty arguments. Harry, for the most part, moved like a phantom in the eyes of those around him, turning the tide of whatever battle that came before him and moving on just as fast. But for Harry, everything moved around at a snail's pace, he was looking for Voldemort, his mortal nemesis people would say, a pain in the ass Harry would counter. For Harry this was it, the last thing he needed to do before achieving his freedom, to be done with all the nonsense that started years ago on a Halloween night. After he finishes off the snake bastard, he will be rid of it all and finally get away from here, just like what he had told Hermione.

_"__Harry, what do you plan to do after the war is over?"_

_"Well Hermione, imagine a busy Diagon alley, suddenly a clamour arises as a bunch of little Potter heads ran amok, being chased after by a bunch of mature busty ladies", Harry wagged his eyebrows with his statement, earning him a smack from his best friend._

_"Stop it and be serious, and no, please no more Sirius jokes." laughter was the answer, "tell me Harry please."_

_Harry sighed as he looked at his best friend, "When this mess is over, I want to travel the world Mione, go places that I have heard as well as those that I haven't heard of. Learn new things, meet new people, etc.."_

_"You know magical Britain won't just leave you be. They would be hounding after you, to lead them, to guide them."_

_"Fuck them all. I am done with those bastards. I am done playing for them. It's time to do something for myself. I don't want to shackle myself to the woes of the sheep.", came Harry's harsh reply._

_"With you Harry, I don't believe you would be able to keep on being free from your own self."_

_"What does that mean?" Harry asked incredulously._

_"It means you are you, and no matter where or when, you will always find yourself with responsibility born out of your own capability and presence. You won't be able to run away from who you are forever."_

_"Watch me"_

Harry shook himself from the trip down memory lane as he continued his battle prowl through the Hogwarts corridors and stepped into the courtyard. The battle of Hogwarts was coming to its high note, the final surge before the end and all of it hinged on that one battle, Harry against Voldemort. There in the midst of chaos, Harry saw his foe blasting the animated golems of Professor McGonagall. The moment Harry saw him, Voldemort noticed his enemy as well. Both took measured steps out of the chaos that surrounded them. Now standing a few paces apart from each other, in the middle of the courtyard, each took careful stock of the other.

Voldemort was down to zero on his horcrux count, Nagini killed by Harry, during the earlier skirmishes of the battle, using the mithril-black iron sword, that Harry forged by himself, which was also infused with basilisk venom. Harry himself was a horcrux, but was freed from it via a killing curse from Voldemort himself mere hours after his revival and mockery of a duel at the end of the Triwizard Tournament that happened in his fourth year at Hogwarts. The coming battle between them would write the fate of all those around them.

"Harry Potter, you will die today." Voldemort stated in a low hiss, his hatred for his foe clearly evident in his words and tone.

"You have been trying to do that for the past seventeen years Tom, yet here I am, still standing."

"Indeed, you seem to cling on to your worthless life no matter what I throw at you, but it doesn't matter, Live Or Die, you will lose today."

That made Harry pause, a strange but mild sense of danger seeped into his very being as he carefully observed his foe, a never before seen glint was present in those cruel blood red eyes where only madness and an ever-encompassing hatred was present. Harry buried his discomfort to the back of his mind as he bantered back,

"We will see whether I lose or not Tom, you however will die. Today will be your end."

A brief moment passed as both combatants stopped riling up one another, then they lashed out at each other with whatever magical knowledge they possessed. Voldemort churned out one dark curse after another, each more obscure than the one sent before. Harry countered with a mix of transfiguration and charms. Both combatants' wand spewed spells at breakneck speed.

Organ liquefier stopped using stone debris, cruciatus countered via dust cloud, killing curse stopped by stone blocks. Conjured arrows stopped with dark barrier, constricting vines blasted apart, cutting, piercing and blasting hexes send askew using abverto, the deflecting shield.

Both combatants were battling with taught nerves as the usual banter to detract the other was not present anymore, their spell casting reaching a never before seen heights. The battle continued for what seemed to be hours, but only a few minutes passed in reality. The ongoing rage around them petered out as both sides watched on the epic duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

The heated battle reached a crescendo as spells from both combatants got connected in a way that was beyond mystical, given the fact that both utilised pure magic instead of magical spells to take down one another and the link between them created such a phenomenon.

In a scene that was similar to the one where Voldemort resurrected his body after the Triwizard tournament, both Harry and Voldemort tried to push the pulsing magical nucleus, that formed in the middle of their connected spells, towards the other. Unlike last time, Harry had the upper hand in this duel of wills.

Beads of sweat rolled down Harry's brow as he mustered all his strength, slowly inching the magical nucleus towards Voldemort. Other than the silent humming of powerful magic at work, the entire courtyard was silent, people from both sides of the conflict waited, holding their breath for the final verdict, a sudden flash was the indication of Harry's success in overpowering his foe as the Elder wand spun out of Voldemort's hand, which was promptly summoned into his outstretched hand by Harry.

There was no large explosion or bloody mess that accompanied the fall of Voldemort. Harry looked on as Voldemort started fading like burnt leaves, with two wands clutched in each of his hands. Harry breathed out a weary sigh, the battle was over, his enemy defeated for the last time. The death eaters, frightened by their master's death started fleeing in droves. Just as Harry relaxed his taut nerves, he saw the glint that he previously saw in his nemesis' eyes come back in full force. Like the very evil he was, Voldemort cast an unknown spell with his very being as price for it, a last spite at the one who defeated him.

"You will not have the wizarding World, nor those who love you Potter. You - lose - Harry - Potter. _**AUK MUN TOH RA**_."

An all-encompassing bright green flash covered the entire courtyard, blinding everyone. The power of the spell that was cast reverberated throughout everything, from the stone floors to the very soul of the people that stood there. Once the flash died down, Harry's friends looked around for him, only to find an empty courtyard. Neither combatants nor any clues of what happened remained there. And that was the last time anyone saw Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the man-who-conquered, in the wizarding world.

* * *

**221 BDP** (Before Dark Portal)

For Harry the moment Voldemort cast his spell, it was like he was being blasted back similar to the effects of a blasting curse. Only instead of being blasted some distance back, Harry was blasted across space and time, he didn't know how long he was taken along for this painful ride as it seemed to stretch for an eternity and all throughout the abrupt journey, Harry felt like he was a wet towel being wrung dry, but the journey ended just as quickly as it started.

Harry was thrown across a snow-covered ground as soon as the blinding flash and pain ended. Rolling around, Harry was brought to an abrupt end in the snow-covered ground by a piece of log. Harry stayed where he laid, his body aching all over. Taking deep breaths, Harry calmed himself down as he looked around for any clue that could tell him where he was from the ground upon which he was sprawled across.

Looking towards the sky, he was greeted by a vast sealed dome of space, which seemed as if it was strewn across by glittering stars as far as the eye can see on a purplish black background, with intermittent colors, that any would marvel at, flashing out across the dome from time to time. Snow fell down from the large sky vault, the presence of which calmed Harry further as it elicited a feeling of familiarity.

Once he got a hold of himself, Harry stood up and started casting some of the healing spells he knew, giving out a shuddering breath as the spells took hold. He repaired his burned and torn clothes with a small _reparo_. Only then did he looked at the Elder wand clutched in his left hand. The presence of which brought a premonition to him, an old story coming to his mind. Examining the wand closely, he found an odd warmth coming from it. Deciding to look into it later, Harry put the Elder wand in his soul space, a unique magical space he had developed during his sixth year at Hogwarts, before he once again started looking around for any clues to identify the place, he seems to have ended up in.

Taking one look around was all Harry needed to know that he was not anywhere he had prior knowledge of, limited it may be but it was enough to recognise the sheer otherworldly feeling of the place. Harry pulled his black windbreaker close as his breath was stolen by the sight of snow-covered peaks of numerous mountains that surrounded and towered over him on all sides.

The vast chain of snow-covered Sierra stretched across the region, with each mountain taller and bigger than any he have heard about, with clouds that wound around them giving the impression of a very large snake being coiled around the vast sierra. A bone piercing chill penetrated through his clothes, prompting Harry to tighten his clothes as well as to cast warming charms. The wind howled around him, bringing with it, the howls of wolves and other animals.

This instantly put Harry on alert. After getting his bearings, Harry discovered that he was stranded halfway up one of the many snow peaked mountains that surrounded him. From halfway up the mountain, Harry looked down to see a Pine forest just as snow covered as the tundra around him. The howls of wolves came again reminding Harry of his predicament. Deliberating for a moment, Harry decided to head down the mountain that he stood on, since he mused that chances of finding any vestiges of society at the bone chilling mountain tops was less than there was at the bottom.

Harry easily made his way down the mountain, his ritually enhanced six foot five inches tall muscled and lean frame helping him in doing so. Ever since Harry learned of the threat of Voldemort, which was during his first year of Hogwarts, he was hell bent on gaining any advantage on his foe. At the time, he opted the martial arts route as he thought that he wouldn't be able to trump fifty plus year magical knowledge of Voldemort, even more so as he thought physical prowess would give him the better edge. For achieving this, he learned Jiu Jitsu, Kung-Fu, Tai Chi, Kalarippayattu in about five years, as well as delving into the art of rituals to enhance and speed up the process of strengthening his body.

Along with that, Harry also learned how to forge weapons and tools, as he was fascinated by Sword of Gryffindor, which he used to slay the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The result of his painstaking study into the art of forging culminated in the formation of the three-foot-long, including the hilt, and weighing five pounds, black double-edged sword called _Requiem._

The sword was forged using Mithril and Black iron combination, which made it near indestructible. The Mithril was used since it possessed high magical conductivity on top of being one of the toughest metals found on Earth. Black Iron was a fairly unknown and very rare metal, which Harry discovered in the Black Family vault, it as far as Harry and the Goblin experts could tell, came from outer space probably through an asteroid crash. A part of which he traded to the Goblins to learn their craft. The metal showed higher magical conductivity than Mithril, had more heat resistance and very high density. On top of it, the metal was highly compatible with Mithril.

The result was _Requiem_, the sword itself has all the enchantments of the sword of Gryffindor and more, as it was able to change its shape and size according to the wielder's wish. Harry had infused his own blood in the crafting process, making it so that only he can wield the sword and later strengthened it using basilisk venom. Along with that, the enchantments allow Harry to summon his sword from anywhere into his hands, the idea of which he got from legend of Thor's hammer Mjolnir from the Norse mythology.

It was only after his sound defeat at the end of his fifth year at the hands of Voldemort that he decided to concentrate more on magic itself as his physical superiority was clearly not enough to win the battle against his foe. Of course, it didn't mean he slacked off on his magical education during his earlier days, on the contrary, he was at the top of his class for DADA and Ancient Runes, coming in second at everything else to his best friend Hermione Granger.

Only his scepticism in regards to the superiority of purely magic combat in fighting was removed after his battle, his first proper one with Voldemort after the ambush during the Triwizard tournament, which took place at the end of his fifth year. Sure he was fast, his reflexes greater than any mortal men could compare, which made him a deadly opponent with his usage of abverto, the spell deflecting shield, and coupled with his never ending stamina that helped him in churning out spells like a machine gun caused all but the top Death eaters to cover in fear. But the sheer magical knowledge, experience and skills displayed by Voldemort quickly overwhelmed Harry minutes into their battle, squashing any pride he had until then.

Learning from his mistakes, Harry delved into magic with the same passion he did for martial arts. He quickly developed a suitable method of fighting using transfiguration, charms and elemental spells that mixed well with his well horned martial arts techniques. Further experiments, in order to find a unique magical path for himself, led him in the creation of soul space, a pocket dimension that was linked to one's soul, which had infinite storage capacity as well as having stasis property.

With it, Harry was able to keep everything he wanted close without compromising anything, the only limitation being in the storage of living beings as anything that is alive cannot be stored in the soul space. His invisibility cloak, photo album gifted to him by Hagrid, food, his spare twelve inches Oak and dragon heart-string wand and any other Knick knacks, including everything that had a use was stored in his soul space.

This particular magical invention of his had already come in handy many times especially when Harry was hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes, and now it has once again shown its usefulness, as with it, he could face his current predicament without any desperation, since there was at least a year's worth of food supply at the minimum, including water as well as all of his fortune which consisted of his trust vault galleons, the Black family money and the money he stole from Malfoy and Lestrange family vaults, when he sneaked in to destroy Hufflepuff's cup, in his soul space.

His study with space magic also helped him develop a unique magical transportation technique, called _Volting_. It was a mix of lightning and space magic. Basically, Harry could transform himself partially into a bolt of lightning and move around large distances through the sky or from one place to another using runic links that he can easily place wherever he wished. While it looked and worked cool, it was very costly in terms of magic consumption, even the summoning type version was magic intensive. So far, he hasn't encountered any wards that could stop his new mode of magical transportation. The implication being that Harry could get out of any situation as long as he had enough time and magical energy to utilise either of his techniques.

As such, it was a worry-free Harry that made his way down the mountain, intent on exploring the region he was in. By what little he was able to remember during his voyage here, so to speak, Harry was sure that he was no longer on Earth, his home planet. But where this place was remained a mystery, one that he would like to unravel soon.

Harry didn't have any actual desire to find a way back home. With Sirius dead, his only link to the magical world was long gone. He fought only because Voldemort wouldn't stop even if he did. And knowing Ron as he did now, that guy would be jumping up in jubilation since he could be with Hermione without any worry and probably has already started milking his friendship with the man-who-conquered for all that it was worth with the sheep of the wizarding world.

Harry didn't have anyone that he cared much about back in his world, everyone was either an opportunist or a backstabber. Only Sirius, Hermione, Luna and the twins cared about him. From some of the moments he witnessed before the final battle, Neville and Luna seemed to be an item, and Fred and George were safe as far as he knew and of course Hermione was with Ron or at least that seemed to be the case. All in all, he was fine to be in a new world where he was an unknown, a totally new entity with no history known to anyone. For Harry, this could be a chance for him to make something for himself without the constant attention and expectations that he garnered from the Wizarding community.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry was quickly snapped out of it by the sounds of loud grunts of boars and rumbling of gun fire along with battle cries. Harry instantly entered into a battle-ready state, he crouched down and made his way swiftly through the Pine trees towards the sounds of skirmish that could be heard from where he stood.

Upon arriving, the sight of battle that greeted him confused Harry. It wasn't the battle that confused him, rather it was the participants that did so.

Sitting on top of large grey black boars, which were at least two and a half metres long and one and three-quarters metres tall, were seven foot tall bipedal creatures that had white fangs jutting out of their face like tusks of an elephant, having light blue skin, with upper torso that was almost bare other than some weird adornments and brown leather pants, their feet which was uncovered showing the two large toes instead of the usual five toes found in humans, holding what appears to be spears made of wood and bones, in hands having three large fingers, using them and trying to strike at what could only be called dwarves straight out of a Tolkien fantasy.

The dwarves themselves were five-foot-tall, with a stocky build and thick intricately done beard. They wore medieval type Armor, with some of them using swords and shields to block their opponents while the rest of them were using what looked like muskets of old. The fighting continued on as Harry evaluated both parties, eight blue creatures and ten dwarves, he didn't know who to help as he had no information about the situation. But the decision was quickly made as both parties exchanged battle provocation.

"Taz'dingo! Da Amani de Chuka!", the pale blue, almost white tall bipedal, who seems to be the blue creature's leader called out.

"Suck my cock, you damn icicle trolls. Come on lads let's show these bastards our might and teach them a lesson that we Bronzebeards are no pushovers."

One spoke gibberish while the other spoke English, naturally Harry would pick the one who spoke his native tongue. Besides dwarves used to exist back on his world too, only the rumours say that they closed the way to their realm as they retreated back into it after suffering heavy losses from their war with Goblins.

Without further ado, Harry launched a salvo of bone breaker, piercing hexes and cutters towards the strange tall bipedal creatures. To his surprise though, the spells did very little damage than what was normal. But it was good enough to disturb their rhythm and that was all it took for the dwarves to turn the tide of the battle, one of the creatures howled and herded his boar towards Harry, who promptly took out Requiem, easily avoided the spear stab aimed at his head, ducking down and getting inside the creatures guard, he cleanly lopped off the creatures head along with the hand holding the spear, thus finishing the blue being off with relative ease.

After killing the blue creature, Harry spun around, cutting the boar's head, that the creature was using as a ride, cleanly off, ending the life of the boar as well. Some more screams, gunshots and weapons clash later, the rest of the creatures were killed off by the ten odd dwarves.

Harry made his way towards them cautiously, though the dwarves seemed to be less cautious of him than he was of them as they got a better look at him.

"Greetings, my name is Harry Potter. May I know where I currently am?", Harry introduced himself to reduce any hostility there may be and asked the most pressing question he had.

"If you don't know where you are then, how did you get here in the first place?" asked the dwarf with red beard that was intricately braided into knots, the one who spoke out earlier as well as the one who seemed to be in charge of this group of dwarves. The dwarf wore full plate armour, with a sharp-edged axe, that practically gleamed in the light, in one hand and a shield in the other, his head was covered under a metal headpiece that had sharp angles, which gave him a regal air.

"A magical accident actually. I was transported across space. And as such I have no idea where I am. So, could you help me?"

"Magic, Aye I suppose that explains how you got here. Any way the name is Thorgas Grummer, leader of the seventh squadron in charge of scouting the areas near Gol'Bolar Quarry. And thanks for helping us deal with the Frostmane trolls, they have been getting bolder as of lately. We are currently in the Tundrid hills just west of the said Quarry."

"You are welcome. And could you expand a bit more? I have no clue were this region is at all"

"Do you know Dun Morogh?", seeing Harry shake his head in negative, Thorgas continued, "Iron Forge?". Another shake of head in negative prompted Thorgas to let out a low whistle in amazement. "Which rock did you come out from laddie? Do you know Stormwind?"

"Consider me to be completely from another world entirely. Mr. Grummer."

"Ah just call me Thorgas no need for honorifics. Well Stormwind is the human capital that we know of, which is south of Khaz Modan, that is where we are, Dun Morogh is inside Kazh Modan and Stormwind is down to the south, in Azeroth."

"Please call me Harry. Is there any city, town or village that I can find shelter near here?"

"The nearest village is miles away past the Kharnos and Chill Breeze valley, called Brewnall village run by Gnomes our friends in Gnomeregan, the gnome's city, which again is further west of the said village. The other one being Iron Forge north of here, which is our capital city. For now, I suggest you stick with us. We can go back down to the quarry, there is an Inn there and we can find some ale to warm our bellies there."

Harry agreed with the suggestion and waited for the other Dwarves who were cleaning up the battlefield, burning the bodies of the creatures called trolls and tying up the meat that they cut out from the boar's that the trolls used as ride. Harry then travelled alongside the dwarf squad, learning a great deal from them about the world he has landed upon.

The Dwarves and Gnomes are the primary inhabitants of the region called Dun Morogh, with Iron Forge and Gnomeregan as their capital cities respectively. They have more than two thousand years of long history, both species sporting a sort of kinship with each other, as both hypothesize that their ancestors came from Uldaman in the east of Khaz Modan. But there has been an upheaval within the dwarves recently, as in close to nine years ago, due to the death of their high king Modimus Anvilmar. The Dwarves under three factions, Bronzebeards, Dark Iron dwarves and Wildhammers fought for supremacy for Iron Forge resulting in the victory of Bronzebeards. Both Wildhammers and Dark Iron dwarves have moved out of Dun Morogh, the Wildhammers moving to wetlands to the east and Dark Iron dwarves moving to Redridge Mountains to the south. Though it appears that Wildhammers have come to terms with their defeat, the Dark Iron dwarves have not, resulting in many skirmishes with them thus thinning the ranks of the Bronzebeard dwarves that used to keep peace in the valley. Their new king Madoran Bronzebeard is currently looking for a solution for it.

There is a human kingdom called Stormwind to the south of Khaz Modan, which is how the entire region that is situated at the middle Western part of the continent they were currently in is known. The Wrynn family is the ruler of the kingdom of humans.

From the discussion, Harry found that the world seems close to the medieval times of Earth. And magic seems to be widely known and used among the denizens of this world. Indeed, now that he was no longer occupied with thoughts of where he was, Harry could feel the high density of ambient magic which was several times larger in magnitude than that was found on Earth here.

While there are more human kingdoms to the north of this continent, relations are nonexistent if barely any due to the barrier of travel and communication across such large and adverse regions since there was an acute lack of technology that enabled such like back on Earth. Iron Forge mainly have trade relations with Gnomes, followed by the occasional ones with Stormwind. Robert Wrynn currently ruled as the king of Stormwind, from his seat of power in Stormwind Castle. There are many villages, hamlets around the castle dotted around a large region of the South that comes under the authority of Stormwind like Northshire Abbey, Grand Hamlet, Sunnyglade, Kyross, Rockard, Goldshire and Moonbrook.

As Harry was conversing with Thorgas, he reduced the effect of the warming charm he cast earlier so that his body could adapt to the new environment. While ritually enhancing his body, Harry first wanted to give various immunities against climatic conditions only to realise that such enhancements were static in nature, meaning once you set a immunity, it will provide immunity until the threshold you build into the ritual. For furthermore, you have to do a modification ritual with new parameters.

Instead of wasting time, Harry came up with an adaptability ritual, this one helped his body acclaim immunity through adaptability, any encounter with new drastic conditions, all his body required was time to slowly accumulate immunity towards such conditions. The ritual has magnified the body's natural adaptability to a whole new level with the added bonus of retaining said immunity permanently. On top of that Harry could feel his magic somehow expanding in the presence of the large ambient magic around him.

"Where does the trolls reside? From what you have told me so far almost all of Dun Morogh seems to be either under yours or the Gnomes' care"

"No, It may seem that us Dwarves and Gnomes control this area, in a sense it is true. The area around Iron Forge, Gnomeregan, Anvilmar, the Quarry and the North Gate Passages are tightly under our control. But Dun Morogh is a very large area and we are not so numerous as to secure all areas. It is in these fringes that the trolls thrive. Furthermore, they use Crag Boars for quickly moving between raids as you just saw."

"Were the trolls always indigenous to Dun Morogh? Or did they come from somewhere else? And do they not speak, our language... eh... what do you call the language we are conversing in?"

"Are you sure you are alright in the head lad? We are speaking in common.", shaking his head at the absent-minded nature of his new traveling companion, Thorgas continued, "We don't have solid proof, but from what we know they did reside here for some time before moving to someplace else. It's only recently that they have come back and started up trouble for us. Or maybe they never left in the first place. And currently they are holed up in Frostmane hills, thus we call them Frostmane trolls."

"Haven't you tried any diplomatic measures regarding the feud between you guys and the trolls? They didn't seem like mindless beasts to me."

"Aye they are not beasts. They have their own language and customs, some of them do know common as well. And any feud, if there exists one, is on their part. We live inside mountains; thus, have no need of these vast area you see before us other than for traversing. So, it doesn't matter to us who settles here as long as they are peaceful. Hell, it would have been a blessing if someone set up shop so that we could reduce our expenditure on scout missions to keep the place safe. The trolls don't seem to want to co-exist with us as everything we tried for a diplomatic approach has so far failed. They seem hell bent on slaying anything other than trolls." Thorgas shook his head in frustration and defeat.

Harry fell silent as he digested the information he so far received.

The group including Harry continued to crunch their way through the snow, after trudging over a small hill, they came upon the sight of Gol'Bolar Quarry that gave out a warm aura even in the middle of the snow-covered land.

"Look, lad we have finally reached the quarry. You can find a room in the 'Roaring Guns' Inn down there. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I think I can", Harry replied back with a smile seeing Thorgas's enthusiasm.

From where they stood, Harry could see a quarry like any other found on Earth minus the heavy machineries of modern times. The quarry itself was surrounded by five buildings, constructed out of stone with wooden roofing, four of which appears to be quarters for the miners with one of them being slightly larger, probably acting as their headquarters as well as the place where Thorgas and his party should be stationed at. The last one, a two-storey building, appeared to be a typical bar/inn, with orange glow of lamps and a signboard, depicting two crossed muskets, swaying with the wind, the bar exudes a welcoming aura which easily enticed Harry to go inside and embrace that warmth.

"Alright let's hurry, don't want to miss out on a good old Ale. I tell ya, it is one of the best there is. Old man Barin is a dab hand in making fine quality ale."

Thorgas enthusiastically hurried Harry along the small downward slope towards the quarry central. Already laughter and singing could be heard from the Inn as they reached the outskirts of the buildings. While the rest of the dwarves rushed to their quarters to unload their packages, Thorgas led Harry to the Inn.

Following after his new friend, Harry belatedly realised that although the place seemed to be filled with dwarves, the buildings were built in a way that humans and even taller beings could access it. Entering the Inn, Harry was greeted with a pleasant warmth, the air was alight with joy, groups of Dwarven miners were singing and swaying, a small but beautiful, in a next door kind of girl, barmaid was weaving her way through the throngs of customers expertly while an old Dwarf calmly swiped an ale cup, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Harry didn't know why but he immediately fell in love with the place.

"Over here Harry, try this Ale and I bet you will never drink any other brew once you have got a taste of the drink." Thorgas boomed from his position in front of the bar manager, who should be Barin, the one with a talent for ale brewing. Laughing slightly, Harry made his way across the bar towards the front, coming to a stop and taking a seat next to Thorgas.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry, is it? Thorgas said about your little adventure before coming here. Thanks for helping these guys." Barin intoned in a deep baritone, with a slight nod of acknowledgement, "the drink is on the house. Please enjoy."

"I didn't do much, these guys seem to have the situation well under control. But you are welcome nonetheless." Harry tried to wave of his involvement but acceded to Barin's thanks. Taking a slow sip, Harry was amazed at the taste and punch of the drink, quickly changing his sip to a full swing of the cup.

"That's the way laddie, good job. You know what they say, a man who can handle his drink can handle his lot in life", Thorgas clapped on Harry's shoulder seeing him take the cup of ale in full swing.

"Hey Barin, I am currently without a place to stay. Do you have any room available for me?", Harry asked the Bar keeper /manager.

"Sure thing, lad. We don't get much visitors up here. As you can see most if not all of my customers are the quarry miners and these guys who work as guards. So, all five rooms are free and available.", saying until there, Barin turned back and browsed through the keys situated on a wooden board at the back of his station, taking one, he quickly returned to Harry, giving him an iron key. "That's the key to your room. It's the first room upstairs. 70 silvers for a week with food included, 35 silvers without food. 10 silvers for a day's stay including food, 5 silvers without food. So how long are you planning to stay?"

Hearing the question of stay, Harry started his enquiry on the monetary system, "Can you tell me how your monetary system works? I am new to this region"

On Harry's question, Barin looked at him strangely them glanced at Thorgas, who was quietly enjoying his drink. Upon Barin's questioning glance, Thorgas let out a loud burp and then said, "Magical accident, he was transported far away from his home."

The reply brought a look of understanding on Barin's face, prompting him to reply, "Well 100 copper to a silver and 100 silver to gold. That's how it is."

Contemplatively, Harry brought out one of each, Knut, Sickle and a Galleon out for Barin's inspection. "Would these suffice for copper, silver and gold?"

Taking a careful look at the coins, biting them now and then, Barin nodded his head, "Yep, these will do just fine."

Harry then paid three galleons or golds, in the local language, as payment for stay and food. While Harry enjoyed a late dinner courtesy of Thorgas, he compared Barin to Thorgas.

On a gloss over, both appeared similar, almost the same height, the same build, thick beards and all. But a careful look brought forth how individualized both are, Thorgas has his beard done up in an intricate knot while Barin has his beard done in a waxed smooth way that have curls at the ends. Thorgas seemed to be in his youth whereas Barin had several grey lines to his beard and hair, their attire also denoted their station in life, one a warrior the other a barkeep. Though something told Harry that Barin was once a soldier as well, on top of having well defined muscles, Barin had several scars on his hands and one wicked looking scar that ran across his left cheek. Add that with the calm and commanding air he has, Barin most definitely was once someone with a high position in their army.

Looking around, Harry was sure that all male dwarves have beard of some length. Over the course of the meal, Thorgas surprised him yet again by pulling a smoking pipe out of his beard.

Seeing Harry's startled face, Thorgas explained, "A meal is not complete without a good smoke, each dwarf has one or two smoking pipes and assorted powder for it."

Barin nodded, "Aye a good smoke is a must after a good meal"

"And pulling the pipe out of your beard part?", Harry asked trying to suppress his mirth at the dwarves strange customs.

"Well you never know where you will end up on a long journey. And for a dwarf on such long journeys, weapons, armour and smoking pipes are the most important items one should always have at hand. Weapons and armour can be worn or picked up, but the pipe can only be stored in the safest location. Where else but our most precious beards can we keep it then, as you know we take extra care with our beards." Thorgas explained with pride.

Barin once again nodded empathetically to Thorgas' proclamation as he too pulled out a smoke pipe from his beard.

"To Smoke", harrumphed Barin, raising his pipe to the air.

"TO SMOKE", replied the rest of bar residents including Thorgas, mimicking Barin's action.

"To Ale"

"TO ALE", replied the merry goers.

"To Madoran Bronzebeard"

"TO MADORAN BRONZEBEARD"

"And GOOD NIGHT", chortled a thoroughly amused Harry.

After conversing with the two Dwarves, Harry decided to get some rest, as the day was a long and hectic one for him. Shaking his head at the antics of the dwarves, Harry mirthfully bode them good night as he headed to the room he was assigned.

Harry hadn't been able to unwind himself after his battle with Voldemort, what with him being thrown across the world and all. Saying his goodbyes to those who greeted him, Harry retired to his new room upstairs. The room itself wasn't very large, it had a ten by ten feet area, a small bed, a small study with a magical lamp, a bathroom on one side and a window on the far side. Entering the room, Harry quickly erected some normal wards covering his room, before getting into bed and promptly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

While Harry slept peacefully and in pure bliss, three entities stirred sensing his presence.

Deep beneath the ancient ground of Ulbanar, one of the foulest beings stirred as it sensed a change in the flow of the world. Further observation led the being to rear back in fear, as it sensed something it has never felt, a power that invoked a primal fear in its very being, and promptly hide further below its prison cell.

Far away, in the southwestern corner of the ancient lands of Kalimdor, another foul being, kin some would say to other three of its nature, but none knows truly for their minds are beyond mortal musings, nonetheless, it still stirred and trembled in fear as it felt something that was beyond itself, causing it to burrow further in to its deep prison hold, hiding itself away from the unknown.

Under the twisting, frothing and tumultuous seas of the Malestorm, another foul being, weakest of its kind, but much more cunning and elusive than its brethren, felt the same presence, the same fear and decided to hide even deeper if that was at all possible.

* * *

**AN**

**BDP or Before Dark Portal means before the orcs first invaded Azeroth.**

**For timbarney110, whose two HP challenges I have accepted; So far a chapter for each of the challenges has been written, but not edited and I am not satisfied with either of them to post it on the site. Hopefully my muse for it will come again.**

**For those who are waiting for an update on Potterverse, Good news; I have re written the first chapter. Bad news; still 9 more to go before writing the 11th chapter.**

**For those who read my first two stories and wondering what is up with this dude? well I am kind of on and off with writing, my muse jumping from one story idea to the next. After some thinking, I decided to go with the flow and start writing up whatever takes my fancy. The result is several stories with a chapter or two done. This is one such story I think is OK to post and see if I have made any improvements with my writing as a whole.**

**I am currently job hunting, so my situation is just blurry. Hopefully I will get a job soon, be able to find a steady place and pace for my muse to shine.**

**And my heartfelt thanks for everyone who read and reviewed my stories, including this one.**

**So READ, REVIEW and help me become a better writer please.**

**AN**


End file.
